


Love Without Limit

by taiyoukei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyoukei/pseuds/taiyoukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra are forced to spend some time together and discuss their feelings and what happened while Korra way away--in an elevator. This takes place in the middle of Book Four, however some events from the show will not happen and some new events will happen. Rated Teen and Up to be safe, and for the future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write a Korrasami fan fiction as I absolutely adore the ship, but this is by no means the best fic out there. I hope you enjoy it!

Asami took a deep breath; here she was, stuck in an elevator for God knows how long with the avatar. She swiftly reevaluated this situation in her mind, the pros consisted of her being stuck with her best friend whom she dearly missed, the cons were that she was deeply in love with Korra and out of all places to be stuck, it had to be in a small elevator. Perhaps this time could be spent to catch up again, as they hadn’t seen each other for three years. There was a slight chance something could happen between the two, but the older of the two had no way of knowing this.

Asami must have zoned out while thinking about this because she had suddenly been snapped back into reality by the other girl calling her name, “Asami? You in there still?” waving her hand impatiently.

“Yes, sorry I was thinking. This situation is certainly rare, as well as quite unexpected.” She admitted, with a small, almost forced smile.

“Hey!” Korra exclaimed, remaining optimistic, “let’s have a positive outlook on this, this could be a sign that we needed some time together after all that time apart, a time to talk about what’s happened since I left.”

Asami looked down, “Korra,” she started to say, she was deep in thought, she didn’t know what to say regarding the time they had spent apart, all she had really thought about an tended to focus on was the other. She audibly sighed, if she told Korra that she couldn’t be sure about how she would interpret that, the two had become very close, but even friendships had boundaries. There was a difference between a _best friend_ and a _girlfriend._

“What’s wrong? I know something is bothering you,” the tan female from the Southern Water Tribe probed. Korra wasn’t oblivious, she could tell that something was up with Asami, however she simply couldn’t place a reason for why she was acting like this, she seemed almost more nervous, and  it seemed like she was almost more protective of her feelings, than usual. Yes, they happened to be stuck in an elevator, an odd situation for the pair, but Asami was acting in a way that did not reflect this situation specifically. Perhaps Asami had something going on in that complex mind of hers, no matter what Korra was intrigued.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing,” the beautiful black haired woman stated, looking at Korra.

“Asami, you can’t just tell me not to worry, I just came back after not seeing you, or any of Team Avatar, for a really long time and you’re all shaken up,” she replied without stopping to take a breath and slightly raising her voice, Korra deeply cared about Asami. She couldn’t quite put a feeling on how she felt about her, it was a foreign feeling, yet pleasant and relaxing at times, like just the other night when Asami had brought her tea.

Asami filled her lungs with air, holding it in, afterwards exhaling. She wanted to get some things off of her chest and after missing her previous opportunity, followed by Korra getting hurt and leaving for a long time, she might as well go for it. I mean, deep down she knew that the chances of Korra disowning her, or just avoiding her if Asami told the avatar about her strong crush were slim, but she was terrified of rejection. Plenty of men had come to Asami before with crushes, however she didn’t care for any of them as much as she did for Korra, and she had never been rejected before. But, there’s a first time for everything.

“Do you really want to know, Korra?” Asami asked, while her green eyes that were shadowed with purple stared straight into Korra’s, almost piercingly sharp.

“You know I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t care about you and didn’t intend to get an answer from you.”

Asami admitted that Korra did, indeed, have a point. “Since you really want to know, I’ll tell you, I just don’t know where to begin,” she admitted, her voice shaking. She slowly sank to the floor; her back sliding down the wall of the elevator until her bottom was touching the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs; Korra saw how protective, yet defensive, her body language was. She understood that what Asami was going to say was buried in emotion; she mentally vowed to herself that she would be there to comfort her, no matter what she has to say. On top of this, the two were still stuck inside of an elevator, and couldn’t leave even if they wanted to.  Korra plopped down besides her; she would be Asami’s foundation to keep her going, to keep her strong.

“Well, I suppose the story starts a while ago, before you left,” she began, this was it, she was actually going to confess to Korra. She hadn’t even been with her again for very long, but they felt closer than ever and she wanted to get to know her more. That couldn’t happen if Asami hid forever and kept that between them, postponing their bond. “you see, Korra, I believe sometime around the airship crashing in the desert that I finally was able to put a finger on this feeling, it was almost like when you first think of a word that had been on the tip of your tongue all day, but your brain just could not grasp a hold of what that word was. During that time with you, I began to comprehend how I behave around you.”

At this point, her heart was pounding. Korra had been remaining quiet, listening to what her very close friend was saying, wrapping her mind and brain around these words. Asami’s pause seemed to be lasting an immense amount of time, but it could have just been their combined emotional tension making it seem like each second actually lasted a minute, the avatar also did not to rush her best friend she understood that facing some thoughts head on, and admitting them out loud to another can be harder than it first seems.

Finally, Asami started to continue speaking, “I really don’t know how to say this without it coming out wrong, or awkwardly, I really don’t want to complicate this either.”

“Asami, it will be okay, nothing bad will happen based on what you say, I can promise you that from my heart. Just say what comes to you naturally, what makes you feel comfortable. Don’t think about how the way you’ll be saying this might affect me, or anyone else for that matter.”

The woman wearing red looked at her, grateful for her words, she already felt more relieved from just getting that much, but she was still a little unsure. It was as if Korra had read her mind because she instantly placed her body closer to Asami’s, right up against it, actually. At that moment, Asami was finally completely convinced that there would be a positive outcome to this small elevator cart, something good was in the air. Asami was going to do it. She would tell her how she felt. She faced the fact that she believed rejection would be nearly inevitable; she was okay with this realization. She trusted Korra with her life and would not let a few emotions get in between that. The two had been practically inseparable recently.

“I’m just going to go ahead and tell you, I mean you are my best friend after all,” she smiled, she was deeply happy that the two had grown so close, even if they did not end up being a couple they would have a friendship that would continue to blossom into beautiful flowers with seeds of some of the best of Asami’s memory.

“I’m relieved you still consider me to be your best friend, I was afraid that the distance would have caused you to replace me, find an even better friend than I already am.” Korra said, her voice full of doubt and honestly.

“Korra, believe me when I say that I could _never_ leave or replace you.” She just wanted to reassure the other of this, they seemed to both have some things that they needed to say to the other and it was so important to both of them that they didn’t even care to think about how they both still remained stuck in an elevator which they probably could have broken out of ages ago. It seemed like this would be a bonding experience, which even the all powerful avatar needs some of.

The brown haired avatar felt a bit guilty for interrupting Asami who still needed to come clean with what she was feeling, but was scared to tell Korra. She just felt as though she really needed to hear Asami say to her that she wouldn’t leave, and it did help her. She wanted to return what seemed to the other as a simple favor of reassuring her best friend because to Korra it was more than that. Everyone had doubted her when she was away, she was sick and had taken so long to try and recover some. All humans undergo a time when they just need someone to tell them that they’re important and cared for.

“You never finished explaining to me what has been on your mind all this time.” Korra spoke in a calm voice with a refreshing tone, she honestly just wanted to hug Asami and kiss her on the cheek so she wouldn’t seem that upset with her own mind. The only thing that was stopping Korra was uneasiness in her stomach; she didn’t want to interrupt the other young adult again.

“Korra, I just care about you so much and it’s in more than a best friend way, and not in a sister way either. When I had finally figured it out and felt comfortable telling you, it was too late. The battle happened, the poison happened, so much tragedy happened and it just didn’t seem right. You were injured and left and wouldn’t let me go with you. I considered telling you in a letter but I didn’t want to interfere with your healing process, I needed you to focus on your health and get better so I could tell you in person, as I finally am.” Asami spoke so fast when letting all those emotions out that it was almost impossible to decipher, she hadn’t intended for that to have been the case, but it was. Her voice had been so shaken from anxiety. She hoped Korra had made out her words so she would not have to repeat them. She looked over, hoping to see a response through the other’s actions and body language.

Korra was still processing what she has heard Asami say to her, so Asami did not get an instant reaction like she had hoped for. This delay caused Asami to worry; Korra’s promise not to let anything happen to their friendship did not seem to be as credible to her heart anymore. Asami just loved Korra so much and genuinely wanted the best for her, even if it turned into rejection towards Asami.

They waited in silence for a while, maybe five or ten minutes. Korra picked up her head after a lot of deep thought and said, “Hey Asami, how about we finally break out of this stupid elevator shaft? I mean this building isn’t in use any longer so it’s not like anyone would mind if we damaged it in order to get,” she smiled, “there’s a lot I want to say to you, but you are obviously anxious and would be more comfortable in your house.”

Asami gave a brief nod. Korra metalbended the door of the elevator open, and then tore a hole in the brick wall, it opened up to the outside of the building. Korra put her head out and looked down, it was a substantial drop, but she could protect herself and Asami using earthbending. Once the two were safely on the ground they went to Asami’s Satomobile and drove to the Sato mansion.

After they arrived at the mansion they headed straight to Asami’s room and each sat down on her bed. Korra had always thought that Asami’s house was very pretty, but her room was the most elegant. It featured a sophisticated design that incorporated Asami’s favorite color, red.

“So are you more comfortable and ready to continue our important chat?” Korra said, in a serious stature. She was also glad that Asami’s house was air conditioned because it was really hot when they were exploring.

“Well, I already explained to you about how I feel.” Asami stares at the ground, she still expects the worse.

“Asami, you see I feel the same way,” Korra paused when she saw the other girl’s eyes widen, then she continues, “but I didn’t think it would be very proper to do this in an elevator.” She finishes then kisses Asami which catches her off guard. Asami was overjoyed that Korra felt the same way, but she had planned to be the one that would engage their first kiss, she mentally sighed, but she obviously started to kiss Korra back. When they pulled away from the kiss to breathe you could feel the tension fly out of the room.

“I had been waiting to do that for a long time,” Korra explained.

“Funny, because I have been too, thanks for stealing my job of starting our first kiss, avatar,” she says in a playful tone. She enjoyed teasing Korra sometimes, especially if it resulted in her blushing. She thought that Korra looked absolutely adorable when she blushed, but then again she looked like that all the time.

“Now that that is finally out of the way after all those years, Asami Sato, will you be my girlfriend?” Korra asked, she began to bite her lip, she wasn’t sure if it was too soon, or too late to be asking Asami this. She should have before she left, she should have allowed Asami to come with her when she had offered to. Korra had only said no because she was scared, she didn’t want someone who she cared for as much as Asami to see her in such a vulnerable state. She didn’t want anyone to worry about her when she was getting better, she had wanted them all to take a break from helping the avatar and focus on finding their purposes in life.

“Yes.” Asami replied simply, with a huge smile. She hugged Korra; she wanted to make her happy. They would be happy together, and hopefully stay together for a long time, and with fewer complications than when either of the two dated Mako, considering they each kissed him while he was dating the other. Korra returned Asami’s smile, she was thinking about all the fun things they would do together as a couple; all the cute dates, all the cute trips, the sleepovers, everything.

“Can I spend the night here?” Korra asked, it was getting late and she was too tired to return to the air temple, plus she wanted to spend more time with Asami.

“You don’t even have to ask about that anymore, sleep over whenever you’d like. Plus I have more than enough room here for you, and you’re my girlfriend now.” Her house was indeed rather large, especially because she was the only person who lived in it anymore.

The two girls laid down on Asami’s bed and got ready to sleep, they were both very tired since it was a long day. Korra watched as Asami closed her eyes and the avatar planted a kiss on her forehead and wished her sweet dreams. She began to smile and started to drift to sleep, just like Asami had moments ago. She was in comfort being there with Asami, and in a nice warm bed.  The future looked bright to her, and so did her relationship with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on this with any advice or anything you would like to say at all!
> 
> Update: I have decided not to continue working on this. Thank you for the positive feedback!


End file.
